peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 October 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-10-16 ; Comments *File 3 taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. *Peel mentions getting curious letters from listeners who write famous people's names on them such as "Stevie Wonder for the care of John Peel", despite not knowing many famous people, he goes on to say that he never got the latest LP from Stevie Wonder, despite people thinking he knows him. *Peel mentions that his first record bought was from Ray Martin And His Concert Orchestra called Blue Tango. *Peel isn't sure if Kenny Dalglish cap against Iceland would be his 95th or 96th. After the Guana Batz track, Peel mentions Simon from the Cocteau Twins rang him up to tell it would be his 95th. Sessions *Chinese Gangster Element only session, recorded 1st September 1984, repeat, first broadcast 10 September 1984. *Cocteau Twins #4, recorded 29th August 1984, repeat, first broadcast 05 September 1984. Tracklisting *Alien Sex Fiend: Bone Shaker Baby - [https://www.discogs.com/Alien-Sex-Fiend-EST-Trip-To-The-Moon/release/1273908 E.S.T. (Trip To The Moon)] Anagram *Cocteau Twins: Pepper Tree (session) *Carlton Livingston: Settle Crowd A People (7") Rosie Uprising :(JP: 'I use this to calm the crowds at the John Peel roadshow gigs') *Higsons: Where Have All The Club-A-Go-Gos Went Went? (LP - The Curse Of The Higsons) Upright *"Love Bug" Starski: Do The Right Thing (12") Fever *Chinese Gangster Element: Red Light (session) *Billy Bragg: From A Vauxhall Velox (LP - Brewing Up With Billy Bragg) Go! Discs *Jesus And Mary Chain: Upside Down (7") Creation *Pogues: The Battle Of Brisbane (LP - Red Roses For Me) Stiff *Sacred Cowboys: Strip Cell (LP - Sacred Cowboys) New Rose *Cocteau Twins: Otterley (session) *Hula: (No One Leaves The) Fever Car (12" - Fever Car) Red Rhino *Clarence 'Pine Top' Smith: Pine Top's Blues (v/a LP - The Boogie Woogie Masters) Affinity *Feargal Sharkey: Listen To Your Father (7") Zarjazz *Devon Edwards: Lay Down Flate (7") Rosie Uprising :(JP: 'It's a curious thing that the reggae records I like the best are the ones that disappear without a trace') *Chinese Gangster Element: This Is Hell (session) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Ice Cream For Crow (LP - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin *Cocteau Twins: Peep Bo (session) *Guana Batz: Werewolf Blues LP - [https://www.discogs.com/Various-Revenge-Of-The-Killer-Pussies-Blood-On-The-Cats-II/master/171438 Revenge Of The Killer Pussies (Blood On The Cats II)] Anagram *Umazambane: Imali Impamde Yesono (v/a LP - Soweto Street Music The Definitive Collection) Audiotrax *Men They Couldn't Hang: The Green Fields Of France (7") Imp *Chinese Gangster Element: Red (session) *Living In Texas: God Bless America (12") Chainsaw *Elektro Robotik Dub Orkestra: North East Trade Winds (LP - Strictly Automatik) Ariwa *Colenso Parade: Standing Up (7") Goliath *Jumping Jaguars: Knock-Kneed Nellie From Knoxville (v/a LP - Rock Sock The Boogie) Charly :(JP: 'Now the last from the Cocteau Twins and this is called Whisht, which translates approximately as put Kenny back in the team Joe or there's gonna be real trouble') *Cocteau Twins: Whisht (session) #''' *Cindytalk: The Spirit Behind The Circus Dream (LP - Camouflage Heart) Midnight Music Tracks marked '''# on File 3. File ;Name *020A-B2396XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B2396XXXXXXX-0100A1.mp3 *John Peel 1984-10-16.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:56:40 *2) 0:51:59 *3) 0:03:02 ;Other *1) & 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Shared via Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) & 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (find Format: B2396/1) *3) Mooo Category:1984 Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:British Library